The present invention relates to the application of hazardous chemicals, and more particularly, to a method and a hand held pen type applicator for use in applying hazardous chemical solutions to scratched surfaces, and the like, and even more particularly, to such a method and applicator for touching up conversion coated aluminum surfaces.
Typically, aluminum parts for use in commercial and military systems are fabricated, and then their surfaces are chemically treated to prevent corrosion using conventional batch processing techniques. This chemical treatment process is quite important in applications that require electrical and thermal insulation or conductivity, for example. After chemical treatment, however, many parts become scratched during subsequent processing steps, which removes a portion of the chemically treated corrosive protection layer from the surfaces of the parts. Consequently, it becomes necessary to treat the scratched areas to return the surfaces to a condition of complete chemically treated corrosive protection.
Typically, the chemical re-treatment process uses a MIL-C-81706 treating solution, commonly known as certified conversion coat solution. The conventional method of repairing the scratched aluminum surfaces is to obtain a bottle of certified conversion coat solution, and then using cotton balls, Q-tips, rags, or sponges, and the like, rub, or otherwise apply, the conversion coat solution over the scratched areas until the scratch was fully coated with conversion coat solution. In many cases, the shape of the parts creates many problems in applying the conversion coat solution to the surfaces.
The conversion coat solution is a hazardous material, since it contains quantities of chromic acid and cyanide. These conventional procedures typically apply excessive quantities of the conversion coat solution, and often result in spillage of the hazardous solution, creating a hazardous condition in the treatment area. The conventional process is messy, and much of the conversion coat solution is wasted. The cotton balls, Q-tips, rags, or sponges, and the like which are used to apply the conversion coat or clean up the spillage become hazardous waste as a result of their use and thus present disposal problems.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that eliminates the above-mentioned problems. Another objective of the present invention is to provide for an environmentally safe method and apparatus to touch up and repair scratched parts with chemical solutions. It is a further objective of the present invention to reduce the repair cycle time in touching up and repairing scratched parts with chemical solutions. It is a specific objective of the present invention to provide for such a method and means for touch up and repair of aluminum parts with conversion coat solution.